emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1981 (13th June 1995)
Plot Chris and Rachel gaze at their new baby son. Chris wishes that he could have been present at the birth. Rachel reminds him how kind Kathy was. She then gets upset at the thought of going home to Joe's cottage. Kathy and Ned help out at Emmerdale Farm. Alice and Jason steal Biff's clothes as a joke. Paula is getting fed up of Biff sleeping at Nick's, but he assures her that it is only a temporary measure. Frank is excited about the birth of his first grandson and wants to rush out and buy a present. Zoe reminds him about Joe's death and says that half the village is in shock. Kim is still upset. Jan asks Kathy how she feels towards Rachel now and she admits that she no longer feels bitter towards her. They all agree that she must be feeling bad losing both her brother and stepfather within eighteen months. Kathy hopes that the baby may change Chris. Chris is worried that Rachel may suffer from post natal depression and the affects of Joe's death. Frank suggests that they both stay at Home Farm when Rachel leaves hospital and Chris takes him up on the offer. Dave congratulates Chris. Ronnie is settling in at Seth and Betty's, much to Seth's disgust. He is feeling left out. Betty encourages Ronnie to go and see Britt. He goes off to The Woolpack saying mysteriously that he has so little time. Biff and Nick notice that Britt is quieter than usual. She refuses to speak to her father again. Tina shows Luke her wedding list - all for pages of it. She says that they will have to pay for the wedding and her father will pay them back. Jan arrives home to find Britt sitting on her doorstep in tears. Britt refuses to tell Jan what is wrong. She says that she never wants to have children when Jan asks her if she is pregnant. Chris tries to tell Kathy how grateful he is for her help with Rachel, but she tells him that she does not want his gratitude. It all becomes very awkward between them. Terry helps Eric set up his antiques auction in the Village Hall. Zoe, Emma, Kim and Frank visit Rachel and the baby. She gets upset about Joe and says that she cannot go home because everything will remind her of him. Frank tells her that she can stay at Home Farm with Chris. Kim does not look very happy at this offer. Sarah tells Ned that Jack is preparing to fly home with Joe's body. Kim and Frank row in front of Zoe and Emma. The Woolpack regulars celebrate the birth of Chris and Rachel's baby. They also remember Joe. Sarah visits Rachel and the baby in hospital. Ronnie causes Seth to choke on his pint when he asks Betty if she can do him a weekly rate for board and lodgings. Rachel looks at an old family photograph and tells Sarah that she regrets blaming Joe for Mark's death. She has decided to name her baby Joseph. Cast Regular cast *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys (uncredited) *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler Guest cast *Paula - Alison Swann *Jason - Benjamin McGee (uncredited) *Ronnie Slater - Ian Thompson Notes *First appearance of Joseph Tate. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes